In networking technology, it is known to use a "server" that functions as an interface between "clients" from different types of computers or networks. A server is a part hardware and a part software device designed to perform a specific function for multiple clients. The software that operates on a system such as a host computer of a network is referred to as a client. The multiple clients and the server all function in accordance with some predetermined protocol.
For example, when communicating information between networks, it is necessary to indicate the type of information such as user data or control information. This is often accomplished by appending a control/data indicator (C/D), e.g. a bit or set of bits, to the "actual" information itself. The entire piece of information including the actual information and the control/data indicator generally is termed an "information unit". Therefore, there can be control information units and data information units.
A problem is presented in how to effectively process the information units sent from one type of network to another type of network through a server. For example, a 9-bit information unit used in one network, having bits &lt;7:0&gt; (the actual information) and bit &lt;8&gt; (the C/D indicator), cannot be processed as a single information unit by an 8-bit (byte) oriented processor. Similarly, a network providing byte outputs and having a separate control/data indicator, cannot directly communicate with a network requiring a C/D indicator bit appended to the byte of information.
A known solution for the above example is to expand the 9-bit information unit to a 16-bit value which can then be processed by a byte oriented (8-bit) processor. This requires seven meaningless bits to be added to each 9-bit information unit which increases the memory space necessary in the server.
Further, the number of cpu cycles and consequently the time necessary to process the information units also increase. This is a result of having to independently, for each information unit received for processing, check whether the individual information unit contains control or data information. Therefore, the overall speed of the communication and efficiency of the processor is decreased.
There is thus a need for an efficient data representation for interfacing between different computers or computer networks.